


2000 Miles

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-26-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	2000 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-26-04

Christmas is always rough. He’s not sure why because he never put much stock in it. Bunch of lousy gifts from family members who forgot him half the time. The only people that always remembered him were Doug and Joey, and neither of them ever let him forget it; like he owed them something for remembering he was alive.

You’d think, or he would if he didn’t know better, that Dawson would remember, since he was his best friend, but you’d be wrong. He found that out the hard way the first year Dawson forgot, which was when he was 15. Of course, Dawson also then proceeded to forget his birthday, so he wonders why he was ever surprised at all.

“Merry Christmas, little brother.” He knows it’s Doug before he even picks up the phone even though he’s too lazy to afford caller ID. 

“Well, if it isn’t Dougie. Makin’ the Yuletide gay.”

“That never ceases to not be funny.”

“Hey, I didn’t make your life choice for you, Dougie.” He smiles, can’t help it. He and Doug are friends now, whether he likes it or not. “How’s the clandestine life treating you?”

“We’re considering making the spare bedroom a shrine to Judy Garland. Although Jack wants me to do it up with a disco ball. It’s a battle of the divas, really.”

“Wow. You make buying a gift for you harder every year.” There’s a knock on his door and he sighs. “I gotta run, Dougie.”

“What’s the matter? The latest conquest doesn’t have a key?”

“Something like that.” He unlocks the door. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Later, little brother.”

He hangs up the phone and opens the door. He manages to catch the receiver before it hits the floor and he likes to think he looks suave and not like he’s seen a ghost. “Josephine Potter. As I live and breathe.”

“Unfortunately.” Her smile takes most of the sting out of it, but not all. “Merry Christmas.”

“If you say so.” Pacey steps back and gestures into the living room. “Come on in.”

“Nice digs.”

“Yes. The finest Capeside has to offer.” He’s actually pretty proud of the place. Much nicer than it was when he and Gretchen had rented it years ago. “So long as you don’t mind the constant draft and the hurricane season.”

“I never did.”

He laughs softly, shaking his head. “You always did.”

“Yeah, well.” She shrugs and holds out a box. He recognizes the wrapping paper and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, thanks, Potter, but I’m pretty sure I don’t need a tie.”

“Who says it’s a tie?”

“Well, anything else at this place would cost you a fortune, and I’m not about to believe that you’re spending near that much on me.” 

“It’s not a tie.” She taps it lightly with a nail that’s long enough to send shivers down his spine, makes him curse himself for being unable to forget anything when it comes to her. “Open it.”

He reaches over and grabs a gift off the side table. “You first.”

“What’s this?”

“It’s not a tie.” He jiggles the box a little. “Open it.”

“You bought me a present?”

“Is that oh so hard to believe, Potter?”

“Well, yeah.” She fingers the bow lightly, smoothes the velvet ribbon. “What is it?”

“Only one way to find out.” 

She stares at it then stares at him for a long moment. “I have to get back to Bessie’s.”

He nods. “Have a nice Christmas, Jo.”

“You too.”

“Give Bessie and the family my best.”

“Say hi to Doug.” She backs out of the door and hurries to her car. She holds the present away from her as if it’s dangerous. Probably a good plan, he thinks as he closes the door and looks at the square box. Everything is when it comes to the two of them.


End file.
